Shaggy Busted
Shaggy Busted is the third episode of the first season of Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. It guest stars the cast of Scooby-Doo. Premise Shaggy and Scooby are suspected of being under the influence and are arrested. The gang hires Harvey Birdman to defend them. Synopsis Shaggy and Scooby are driving towards a cotton mill with a green monster haunting it in the Mystery Machine to meet the gang when they are pulled over by an officer in front of a haunted mansion. The officer remarks how the duo were driving erratically and asks them to step out of the van, but upon doing so they drive away, being shot at by the officer in the process. They are arrested and in their jail cell they meet the Ghost Clown, the Ghost of Redbeard, and Charlie the Robot, all of whom unmask themselves (except for Charlie). Meanwhile, Harvey Birdman is interviewing and training a candidate to serve as his clerk when Fred arrives. He explains how the gang were waiting for the duo at the cotton mill when they were arrested. Birdman agrees to take the case, but tells Fred to "lose the colors." In the visitors' center, Birdman attempts to speak to the duo, but their laughing frustrates him and he walks away. However, the gang explain that it is just their personality, and Birdman agrees to see what he can do. In the break room, Birdman finds Spyro and attempts to cut a deal with him, but Spyro refuses, as he had discovered Birdman is the attorney for Shaggy and Scooby. In the courtroom, Spyro presents a medieval-style play mocking Shaggy and Scooby for their personality, and later attempts to find incriminating evidence against the duo, but fails when the only 'evidence' the officer has is pizza boxes, eye drops, and Daphne's hair pins, much to Birdman's amusement. In another desperate search for incriminating evidence against the duo, Spyro plays clips of the gang's past investigations, taking them out of context. At the bar later on, the gang still want to catch the monster, but Birdman explains that Shaggy and Scooby are still dependent on him. As Birdman attempts to show the third exhibit (in this case Daphne's hair pins), Fred and Velma interrupt the hearing with the monster in tow and unmask it as Old Man Bakov. He explains his plans and everyone, including him, soon laughs. Scrappy-Doo soon arrives, but is picked up by Avenger and flown away, as everyone continues to laugh. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Harvey Birdman Supporting characters: * Peanut Villains: * Green monster * Old Man Bakov Other characters: * Avenger * Judge Hiram Mightor * Constrictor * Number One * Scrappy-Doo * Ghost of Redbeard * C.L. Magnus * Ghost Clown * Harry the Hypnotist * Charlie the Robot * Cop * Evelyn Spyro Throckmorton * Myron Reducto Locations * Courthouse * Jail Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Cast Notes/trivia * Gary Cole would later go on to have a prominent role in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated TV series, as Fred Jones, Sr. * This episode re-purposes actual animation cells and backgrounds from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * This is actually Peanut's (the reimagined Birdboy) first appearance in this series. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs oddities * While in prison, Shaggy and Scooby encounter various costumed villains from the original show such as the Ghost Clown, the Ghost of Redbeard, and Charlie the Funland Robot. However, Charlie was not a man in a costume but an actual functioning robot. This further supports the idea that this episode is non-canon (although DC Comics also made the same mistake). Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Crossover episodes